


dream state

by down2thebone (aisu10)



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Second Person, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/down2thebone
Summary: you never thought you'd be this close to him





	dream state

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just half-asleep me musing on this [absolutely adorable teacher au fanart by scribblrhob](https://scribblrhob.tumblr.com/post/169188609246/) of miguel sleeping on top of (human) héctor on a couch. it's not necessarily part of that au though, there's no plot and it probably doesn't make much sense but HEY the words are pretty! the "you" is héctor, the "he" is miguel.

it seems you have accidentally fallen asleep on the couch and so has he, spread like a warm weighted blanket across your body, keeping you unconscious much longer than you ever meant to be. you’re sprawled on your back and he on his belly against yours, his whole body rising and falling gently with the slow ebb and flow of your breath. his face is turned to the side, one soft cheek and ear tucked against your heart, the steady metronome that keeps him sleeping peacefully even as you stir.

the down-soft wisps of hair on the top of his head tickle your nose as you lift yours, and your lungs fill with his soporific scent, causing him to bob up and down with the expansion of your ribcage. if your heartbeat skips at the sight of him lying so peacefully upon you, he doesn’t notice. he’s deeply asleep, caught somewhere in the throes of a dream, eyes flickering beneath spider-veined lids and long dark lashes. his own heart outspeeds yours even at rest, beating at a butterfly pace against your stomach and thrumming in his veins, palpable in every inch of him pressed up to you. along with it you can feel each sluggish breath he takes undulating across his body and your own, synced opposite to yours so that he swells to fill the space you leave each time your exhales blow over him and part the hair at his crown. you’re so enamored with the warmth and weight and life of him that you can’t help but lift a hand and brush your fingers through said hair, tousling the soft locks that fall over your collarbones.

one of his arms is dangling off the side of the couch, and after several idle moments you reach out with your free hand to grab his tiny wrist, thin as a tendon in yours, and gently bring up it to lay on your chest with the rest of him. the movement doesn’t wake him, but as soon as his hand is brought near his mouth, his lips quiver in some latent suckling reflex and his thumb unconsciously finds its way between them. another overwhelming wave of affection threatens to drown you and you take a deep, steadying inhale, raising him up and letting him sink further into you with your exhale to bring you closer, as if you weren’t already as close as you can be, molded together as you are.

he may be a twig of a thing but he still feels so heavy in sleep, pure dead-weight and body heat amplified by your own. he’s dragging you back under, and you’re letting him, your hand falling still where it lies tangled in his hair, your eyes falling shut so you can no longer see him. not that you need to, when you can feel his every twitch and tremble as if it were your own, as if he were a part of you. finally giving in, you let the rhythm of your heart be a lullaby to you both as you follow him back into the warmth of your shared slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/down2thebone_/) i draw miguel a lot


End file.
